Completely Unexpected
by Lopsided Whiskey Grin
Summary: You are working in the library one quiet Thursday afternoon when two men come in and teach you more about yourself than you ever imagined you'd learn. Tags: 2nd person POV, shameless smut, Accidental Voyeurism, Threesome - F/M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Cunnilingus, Librarians, Dirty Talk.


**Author's note:** This is a second person POV written by yours truly and nerdypastrychef that started out with a simple prompt because of a picture of Jared wearing glasses (which I can no longer find the owner of, please let me know if it's you so I can give proper credit!) and turned into one of the hottest things we have written together in a long, loooong time. Put yourself in the driver seat for this one and enjoy the ride.

* * *

You are working in the library one quiet Thursday afternoon when a tall man comes in with long brown hair, wearing a teal, gray and white flannel shirt and a nice fitting pair of worn jeans. A dusting of stubble darkens his jaw and he has glasses on that highlight the beautiful shade of his eyes. Your cheeks flare with color and you look back down to your computer before he can catch you staring; you've always had a thing for men in glasses, though you'd never admit it out loud.

Watching him move so gracefully past your desk on those long, long legs makes you feel like you've died and gone to heaven. How often do guys that look like that ever walk into the library in this small town?

And then another gorgeous man strolls in right behind him and you feel like you really have died because your heart completely stops. He is just as beautiful and rugged as the first guy, and though he stands noticeably shorter, you can see that he still has a height advantage on you.

Curiosity piques your interest and you begin to trail them both around the library stealthily, maybe just to see if they might need help with something, possibly so they would turn their attention on you if they had a question and you can hear what their voices might sound like. You follow behind them, far enough back that they don't notice you. But when you round a ceiling-high bookshelf near a forgotten and disused corner of the religious studies section, you see them getting hot and heavy, making out like their lives depended on it.

You stop dead in your tracks, frozen just out of their line of sight, your heart suddenly picking up speed. You know you should turn away, leave them their privacy. But just watching them gets you hotter than you ever could have thought and you cannot seem to move from your spot.

It's a real live porno, like you'd never even imagined. Cause the taller one? The one with glasses that made you forget what you were doing at the desk from his hotness? He's leaning back against the stacks, his long, long legs spread out to shorten him but also allow the other beautiful man to get closer. Their hips are rocking together and they're making the most delicious, hungry, horny noises in the back of their throats. You've always thought that a man's moaning was the sexiest sound.

You cannot tear your eyes away from them and you trail your hand from where you had been absently and unwittingly running your fingertips over you lips down your chest to rub at your nipples that have peaked and hardened. The men are still at it, grinding their hips together and moaning. But suddenly the taller man is kneeling down in front of the shorter man and you can hardly believe your own eyes when the man that's standing unzips his fly and pulls his stiff cock out, right there in the library.

You never knew that you were into voyeurism but, hot damn, these two are just teaching you all kinds of new things. The shorter man starts actually growling at the man on his knees and your whole body feels like it's on fire at his words.

"You keep those glasses on, baby boy. You keep those pretty fuckin' eyes on me, yeah? Fuck, only _you_ could get geekier and sexier all at the same time. Gonna come all over your fucking glasses, baby boy."

You shove your fist in your mouth to stifle the whimpers that want come out, at the same time as you trail fingertips up your bare thigh under your sensible pencil skirt. The sight before you only works to ratchet your arousal, and fingers, higher. Swallowing back a moan, you begin to rub circles over your panties where the soft cotton covers your clit, picking up pace when the man standing brings the tip of his cock to brush teasingly across the kneeling man's lips. You feel your own lips part as if you were taking that thick member into your own mouth.

As you continue to watch, the man on the ground stares up at the man before him with such worship that it momentarily takes your breath away. The two of them seem so undeniably close, bound together, like the bond between two brothers. And upon a closer, lingering look at their faces you can see that there is a rather strong physical resemblance.

You don't have time to dwell on it though as the kneeling man's mouth is suddenly stuffed full of cock. The standing man pulls out slightly, a groan falling from his slack mouth and he then gives a few shallow pumps of his hips before he begins thrusting in with earnest. The sight makes your knees weak and you rub harder at your clit, feeling your pussy become more and more damp with each passing second and with every deep push of that dick into the man's eager mouth.

"Fuck baby, your fucking mouth," are words breathed with a guttural whisper and an answering groan you can just barely hear over your own stifled breathing as you flick your fingers faster and faster. You're certain you're a terrible sight but you can't help it; this is the hottest thing you've ever seen in your life and you have to get off with these two beautiful men. You momentarily picture yourself between them, but shake it off quickly; their bond - their connection - might be the hottest thing about them.

The taller man, Glasses, you dub him, has shiny trails of saliva dripping down his chin and long, straining throat as he bobs back and forth, and your neck and mouth twinge in sympathy; Freckles - the other man- is not small, his cock is fucking huge, in fact. Good god though, it looks worth it. The expression on Freckles' face is beautiful and full of adoration, and it's all for Glasses.

Your hips rock back and forth as you slip a fingertip inside yourself and rub your clit on the base of your thumb as you continue to spy. Your breaths are coming in shorter pants now, you're so damn close. Freckles is unrelenting, thrusting in and out of Glasses' mouth at a brutal pace. You can see tears are gathering at the corners of Glasses' eyes the faster Freckles pumps his hips and it only turns you on more. How can Glasses even breathe with that giant dick pounding down his throat like that?

Just a few more plunges of Freckles' cock and suddenly he's pulling out, stripping his cock with his fist, levelling it at Glasses' upturned face. Both men are gasping for breath now and as the first spurts of come splash down on the kneeling man's glasses, you feel yourself coming too. And Christ, it feels _so_ good.

You try to swallow back the moan that has escaped your lips, but it's too late.

Freckles has heard you.

He jerks where he stands and whips his head to the side. But he is still coming, it's clear he can't stop himself. He looks from you back to the man on his knees, seemingly aiming for his glasses as the thick white ropes of his release stripe the other man's face.

Your body is still convulsing with the sight, all embarrassment you should be feeling pushed away in favor of unspeakable bliss.

Freckles, once the shock of his orgasm has passed, winks and smirks at you as he hauls Glasses to his feet, tongue coming out of his mouth to lick across Glasses' swollen, come covered lips as you watch. And he KNOWS you're watching.

That, coupled with Freckles' popping the button and zip of Glasses' jeans and pulling his cock out of the fly and wrapping a loving, knowing hand around the swollen flesh, has you thinking you might be, for the day, a girl blessed with multiple orgasms. Your fingers are drenched, slipping and sliding across your flesh with renewed energy as you watch the two of them share a filthy hot kiss.

Glasses, who hasn't seen you yet, melts against Freckles, guttural moans filtering out of his mouth. Freckles' hand is working his cock, thumb sliding through the gleaming beads of precome leaking from the head and coating down the sides of his shaft with the slick. He thrusts his tongue deep into Glasses' mouth and the glide of it is visible at Glasses' cheek. He is putting a show on for you it seems and you are positively soaking it up.

Your fingers continue rubbing circles, dipping into your heat to gather up even more moisture and you wonder if you'll last as long as Glasses. Probably not, judging by how your body is already tightening up in anticipation of yet another orgasm.

You bite down on your finger so hard that you think you're going to taste blood in a second as your body flushes and clenches up all over again. Freckles' gorgeous green eyes flick from where his hand is stroking Glasses' weeping cock, over to you in the midst of your second orgasm then smiles into his lover's face, bruised lips sliding across the still come-slick cheek until you can see he's whispering in Glasses' ear.

Suddenly, as you're trying to regain control and pull your skirt down to hide the moisture running down the inside of your thighs, two sets of eyes are on you and you shudder and turn even redder from embarrassment. You're about to run and hide when Glasses moans loudly in your direction, his eyes focused on your bare, shiny thighs and his eyes roll back into his head as he comes into Feckles' waiting hand.

You feel like your body wants to come all over again just from the look Glasses' has just given you, full of desire and pleasure. But then the moment is over. The three of you stand there, panting, and you wait for one of them to make the first move. Your embarrassment has you rooted to your spot.

Freckles suddenly produces a handkerchief from a back pocket and starts wiping the come from his hand then goes to work, lovingly cleaning off the taller man's face and glasses of what little is actually left after he had licked most of it off earlier, while you still stand there, not sure what to do.

You shove your skirt down, straighten the buttons on your blouse and reach up to tidy your hair before you realize that one of your hands is wet. Your face flames as you stare at it, thinking you should just run for the ladies' room as quick as possible and hide until the two beautiful men you just totally and completely perved on are gone.

As you're about to turn and run, strong fingers grasps the wrist of your wet hand and you lift your red face to look into Glasses' beautiful, multi colored eyes.

"Need help cleaning up?" he asks, before drawing your fingers to his pink, pink lips and sucking them into his mouth.

Your knees immediately give out, but luckily Freckles is there to catch you before you can pull your hand from his lover's mouth or hit the floor.

The man is right behind you, holding you up and close against his body, your ass nestled right against his crotch. Between that and the feeling of having your fingers sucked into a complete stranger's mouth nearly has you coming again. You have never experienced this kind of unrelenting arousal, of being enveloped in pleasure from all sides.

You gasp and bite your bottom lip between your teeth to keep quiet as Freckles pulls your skirt back up and shoves his hand down the front of your soaked panties. Glasses pulls your fingers from his mouth then promptly begins to lave wide licks up your palm.

"Think we can make her come again, Sammy?" the man behind you asks over your shoulder. The words send shivers of anticipation racing through your whole body.

"Mmmm," he considers, licking at the webs between your fingers. "Don't think it'll be too hard."

You're very certain that you agree with Glasses - Sammy, but God love it you can't force anything more complex than whimpers and moans past your vocal chords. You are completely surrounded by the most amazing masculine scents and you can feel their eyes on you like a physical touch and your legs feel like jello. How can you be expected to form coherent words at a time like this?

Freckles pulls his fingers from your soaked panties and holds them in front of your face. "Here Sammy, put that mouth to use baby boy." He speaks right into the soft skin of your outer ear and you shake with the rumble of his voice.

You both groan as Sammy pulls the drenched fingers into his mouth, sucking your taste off them.

"Isn't he just so pretty?" Freckles asks as he grinds into your ass. "And look at that mouth, God, feels even better than it looks, I swear to you. Wanna find out?" You're all horny again and you've forgotten that you're at work, that anyone could see, that this all started cause you were spying on them but what the hell, when are you ever going have another chance like this in your whole life?

If the little preview you've gotten already from your fingers in Sammy's mouth is any indication, you cannot wait to indeed find out like Freckles just said. You nod your head "yes", still not trusting your throat to form words.

Feeling Freckles' smile curve against the side of your neck, you drag your eyes up to Sammy's again. He's looking at you with a dangerous hunger that sends a thrill straight through you. He drops to his knees without a word, much like he had moments earlier when Freckles had shoved his cock in his mouth, then grasps the hem of your skirt in both hands. Bending forward because he is so goddamn tall, he runs his nose up the front of your panties and takes a deep, deep breath. You start to list forward and Freckles brings his hands up around you to steady you.

"Peel off those panties Sammy, and pass them over here," Freckles demands and your whole body shakes.

His strong hands grip your hips as you lift first one foot and then the other so Sammy and his pretty eyes and his clever fingers can slip the ruined panties off you before passing them to Freckles.

Unsure how this was going to go now, you are wobbly when Sammy takes one of your legs and hooks it over his shoulder, his head under the hem of your skirt that he's so helpfully shoved upwards before you feel a warm tongue trailing up the wetness on your thigh. With a whimper, you clench your eyes closed and turn your head towards Freckles.

"Wasn't lyin' was I? Fuckin' magical mouth my baby boy's got on him. Now, c'mon, run your fingers into his hair and pull. You'll love what happens when you do. And open those eyes, yeah? Don't you wanna watch him get you off sweetheart?"

Opening your eyes to follow Freckles' commands, you thread your trembling fingers into Sammy's hair and tug at the roots. His eyes fly open and look up to meet yours and you're treated to the first flickering of his tongue on your over sensitive clit.

You grip tighter at his hair, thrusting your hips forward. How can it be that you're well on your way to your third orgasm when with the small handful other men who'd been with you had barely gotten you off at all? This was so surreal, it had to be a dream. But no, you really are here, getting eaten out at work, surrounded so closely by two complete strangers.

You keep your eyes locked on Sammy and he does the same, never looking away, even as his incredible tongue continues to flick out over and over again at your clit. Your breath hitches in your chest and suddenly Freckles' face is beside yours again and he's bringing up your panties, smothering both of your noses with them. The scent of you, strong and sweet, floods your nostrils.

"Christ, sweetheart," he says, "We really must have turned you on with our little show. You a girl that likes to watch, huh? I gotta say that watching Sammy work on you right now is getting me all riled up too."

He grinds his hips against you again, harder this time, and you can suddenly feel the hard press of his erect cock pressing against your ass. Your skirt is hiked up high enough now that the only barrier between that dick and your cunt is his jeans.

You try to be confident, cool, collected and forward, but it's not happening. You're about to shake apart at the seams and these two beautiful wet dreams know it. Your unoccupied hand slips behind you to cup the monster in Freckles' pants and the stutter in his rocking hips is encouragement to fumble open the fly and reach in to grab his cock.

Sammy is watching what he can while you ride his face and he's making noises like you're doing him a favor by using him to get off, which is just about the hottest thing. That is, until Freckles chimes back in.

"I have an idea. What do you say, wanna try something fun, or are you happy to keep riding my baby boy's face like that till you come again?"

At this point, you're pretty sure he could suggest anything and you'd do it, so you turn your head to the side and whine a positive sounding whimper into his stubble.

"Put your other leg on Sammy's shoulder, he's a big strong guy, he can take it," he instructs, "I'm gonna slide my cock right along those swollen, wet pussy lips. That way, we both get to come in Sammy's face."

Oh god. Just the thought almost has you coming undone. You give another whimper then let go of Freckles' cock so you can reach that hand up behind your shoulder to grasp onto the back of his collar for leverage as he deftly lifts you with his hands under your ass. You gasp as his pinky slips inside you easily when he maneuvers your other leg next to Sammy's head.

"Fuck, Dean," he murmurs, face still buried between your thighs, "You keep talking to her like that and my whole goddamn face is gonna be soaked. She just squirted all over me and it's fucking delicious." A long wet stripe of Sammy's tongue follows these words and you can't help but feel a little sheepish. You know how wet you can get sometimes, but you've never squirted like that before.

Dean, as you now know his name, brings a hand up to knead at one of your breasts. "S'alright, sweetheart, " he croons against your ear. "Do you even know how fucking hot that is?"

You shake your head no. How could you know? The only men you've been with were only interested in their own pleasure, not yours.

Dean clucks his tongue. "Well, we'll just have to show you. Won't we, Sammy? "

Fuck, you're thinking that you're going learn another thing about your sexual high today because the words make you want to scream whereas you've normally been pretty quiet and reserved before.

The plump head of Dean's pornstar cock is bumping into the back of your clit and Sammy's tongue is everywhere else around it. You actually feel yourself gush and soak Dean's shaft. He moans in your ear, his deft fingers undoing the buttons on your blouse and slipping into your bra to cup your tits and roll your nipples between calloused fingers. He tugs lightly and, damn, you understand why just a hint of pain feels good. Your hips ride Sammy's face faster.

Dean licks over the throbbing pulse in your neck before scraping teeth across it and how did you make it this far in your life without knowing that was an erogenous zone? Your thighs squeeze Sammy's head tighter and his fingers flex on your ass, letting you know you'll have bruises to remember this day by.

You're so goddamn close now, caught somewhere between wanting to come and not wanting it to ever end. Your pulse jumps even faster and your hand fists harder in Sammy's hair. Oh god oh god oh god. It's too much. Surrounded by the smell and the sensations bombarding you from every side imaginable, you shatter apart completely. Your body convulses shakes uncontrollably as your orgasm rips through you.

And still Sammy is sucking at your clit, making it swollen and way, way too overstimulated. But he doesn't stop, even when you whimper and try to push his head away.

"C'mon, baby," you hear Dean rasp behind you, "Give us all you got."

You try to tell him that you can't, that you have no more left to give, but then another orgasm sends shockwaves through you just as the last one had subsided. It's not as strong, but it still takes your breath away. You can't do much more than let it wash over you as you turn your face into Dean's cheek and moan weakly.

You're totally wrung out, boneless and sated in a way you have never, _ever_ been before. You look down between your splayed open thighs and see Sammy looking up at you, face shiny with your wetness. Dean is still at your back, rocking his hips and making his cock rub across your cunt lips, prolonging what is already the longest orgasm you've ever had.

"Shit, Sammy, c'mon baby, oh fuck..." Dean gasps out wetly into your ear and your head tilts down to watch as he comes weakly across your soaked thighs and onto Sammy's wrecked face.  
You hum happily at the sight and reach a wobbly hand behind you to grasp the back of Dean's sweaty neck.

You want to say something ridiculous; you can almost feel the "thank you" on your lips. Instead, Sammy shifts between your legs and the two of them put your numb feet back on the ground as he stands up, giant hands still gripping at your hips.

He presses in as close to your front as Dean is to your back and they share a kiss over your shoulder. You turn to watch just as it breaks and Sam's wet, puffy lips descend upon yours.  
His kiss tastes like you and Dean and you can't seem to get enough. You drink in as much as you can before he pulls back with an easy smile. He brings his hand up to rub tenderly across your bottom lip, then takes a step back.

Both men help to straighten your clothes, tugging your skirt back down, buttoning up your blouse and tucking it back in, and then you watch quietly as they, in turn, work to help each other, tucking softening dicks back into jeans, zipping flies, smoothing down shirts. Dean gently cleans the smudges off Sammy's glasses again then places them back on his face with the utmost care. Your heart swells with the amount of love passing between them.

Dean is turning back to you and you give him a smile. You don't feel the least bit embarrassed anymore, not after the level of intimacy you just shared with them both. He scoops your wrecked panties off the floor near your feet where he must have dropped them earlier then give them a little twirl around his finger before pocketing them.

"I'm keeping these as a souvenir, if that's alright," he says with a sexy sideways grin.

You nod and shoot him a wink. Sammy huffs out a cute little chuckle and rubs his hand across the back of his neck. Your stomach flutters and you want to bring his lips to yours for another kiss. But before you can even say a word the two of them are making their way back to the front of the library.

You trail along, glancing at the few people you pass, but none of them seem to be any wiser to what just happened. You say a quick thank you under your breath to whatever higher power is listening and pull to a stop before the two glass doors that lead to the parking lot outside. Dean and Sammy are getting into a beautiful black Impala with Kansas plates. You catch yourself from running out there and jumping in the car with them. You stay in the library, but it's a close thing.

Dean shoots you a wave from the driver's seat as he pulls the car out of the lot and you wave back, hoping that wherever their travels take them, they might come back one day and that they might stop in the library once again.


End file.
